


Aftermath

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Felicity called Laurel out on her crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Slade Wilson was dead. Isabel Roschev was dead. Sara Lance was Dead. Moira Queen was dead. Tommy Merlyn was Dead. Shado was dead. The list was endless and yet Oliver still left like the mission had been a success. The main reason? 

He was still alive, so were Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Thea, Detective Lance, Laurel and hundred of people who call Starling city their home. He didn't know how he'd survived Slade's wrath or how he'd gotten out of it with barely an injuries. It was a first for him. 

But there were two people who were still alive. Two people who he wished were dead and then his life could go back to normal and those people are Malcolm Merlyn, who he found out was alive when he offered to help kill Slade and Sebastian Blood, who was making him job as the Arrow all the more difficult with little changes in legislation. 

Their base of operations had been moved. That had been the biggest change, well aside from Laurel's constant visits and requests that he do something to help her clients. 

It'd been three months since the city had been destroyed - Again. Life was finally getting back to what they considered normal. He'd gotten the company back, he was officially CEO again and Felicity was once again his assisstant, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the board members. Oliver threw himself back into company work, he was finally starting to see just how much Isabel really did and just how time consuming it was, but with Diggle and Oliver by his side he was getting through. 

"Oliver?" Felicity called from her new desk - which she had insisted she set up exactly the way she wanted it to be. 

"Yeah?" He asked from his exercise mat. 

"Laurel wants to come downstairs again. Do I let her in?" It was obvious in Felicity's voice that she was getting fed up with being at Laurel's beck and call. She treated Felicity like she was nothing more than an IT, which she used to be. But a 'Hey Felicity, how are you?' wouldn't hurt their relationship. 

"She finally getting on your nerves?" Oliver asked honestly. Felicity smiled at him

"It's not that I don't like doing Legal work, in fact for a while it was nicer than having to watch you throw yourself into a life and death situation with unknown variables. But she's getting a little too used to the Arrow's help. Not only will it become obvious that she knows who you are if someone makes the connection between her cases and you. But she barely recognised Diggle's presences, stares after you like you're some lost puppy in need of leading and then she treats me as if I'm nothing more than someone who can use the internet for her. I'm getting a little sick of being at her beck and call whenever she can find something out or when her current boyfriend is suspected of cheating" 

She finally took a breath, he hadn't realised she felt this strongly about it. 

"Why not just ask her to leave?" Felicity scoffed, looking at him like he was mad. 

"Erm? Hello, it's Sara' sister. Besides she's a lawyer and can have me arrested. I'd rather not risk it" The buzzer for the door finally rang again and she punched the enter key on the keyboard and rolled her eyes before turning away from Oliver and sight of Laurel coming down the stairs. 

"Hey, Felicity. I was wondering you'd do me a favour" To Felicity's complete shock, Oliver stopped her right in her path to Felicity's desk. Laurel had been just as shocked because she was forced to look up from the papers she'd been engrossed in. 

"No"  
"Excuse me?" Laurel looked confused and somewhere in the corner Diggle was smiling to himself. 

"You're treating Felicity poorly and I won't accept it anymore Laurel. In fact you're treating this team like it you're own personal squad and as much as we love helping people and making the city a safer place. I won't have you treating Felicity like she's nothing more than a means to an end" 

Laurel paused for a long time, looking between the blonde and her ex. 

"You're kidding right? You're having a go at me because your assistant, the IT support, doesn't like me?" Oliver went to say something, but was surprised when Felicity grabbed his arm, stopping him. She could already sense Diggle was ready to grab Laurel by the heels and drag her out of the base. 

"You know what Laurel? Oliver told me his secret. Not because he had to but because he trusted me. Just like with Digs. So excuse me if I don't take your 'IT girl' comment seriously. You're only Jealous. Do you know what I've been through since I started in this team? I have been kidnapped, punched, threatened, shot and so much more to protect our secret and Oliver. I listen to him when he's upset about the island or something else, normally retaining to you and Thea. I had to watch his swoon over you while you were with Tommy. I had to watch him break time and time again when Tommy, Moira and Sara died. I had to break the law a few hundred times over to do what was required to save this city. The most you do is sit at a desk and seek some kind of revenge for something you know nothing about. So yes, I have a problem with you. I have a problem with the way you treat me sure, but the way you treat Oliver? Do you know how hard it is for Oliver to see you every day and wonder what he'd have to sacrifice to save you today because you're darn head strong and stubborn to care about what your risks mean to others?"

They all listened as she rambled on and on, there was no anger in her tone, no regret either. She meant every word and yet felt no remorse for what she was saying. Oliver was so proud of her. 

"Oh yeah and this IT girl? Can not only make your life a living hell by taking all your money from all of your bank accounts. But I can also delete everything off your phone. I can even file a police reports that catch you drink driving and then fake the footage so that it looks like you're the one attacking the cops. But I won't do that because Oliver cares about you and I respect Sara too much to let that happen. But yet be warned"

Laurel was stunned into silence. Could she really do that? Did she really want to find out? 

"I'll have you arrested" Felicity smiled rather evilly are her. 

"Oh honey, that's sweet. You think after I'm done they're doing to believe a single word that comes out of your pretty little mouth? Besides I've become quiet good at covering my tracks, even if you could convince someone of my guilt, they'd never find any evidence to keep me locked-up and lets not forget I have 2 very handsome, very strong men to break me out and if not they'll just pay my bail and I'll get out that way" 

"You know you're kinda scary" Felicity grinned at Oliver's comment. 

"I hope so, I kinda like it" Oliver smiled fondly at her.  
"So do I"  
"You're agreeing with her?" Laurel was getting angry. Oliver merely shrugged  
"Hey, this is your problem. Maybe if you just had a few manners when speaking to her you won't have to fear for your future and I wouldn't test her. Last man that did lost 2 mill, what was it that you said that Diggle loved so much he had to repeat to me?" 

Felicity smirked and she locked the screen of her computer to show a screen saver that read 

"BITCH WITH WIFI" 

"Yes that's right. She's a Bitch with Wifi. I really wouldn't cross her" 

"This is all because I don't ask how you are?" Laurel was stunned, she'd heard of people getting offended but this was going a little far. 

"That and for almost trying to kill Oliver several times and lets not mention the time you told Oliver he should replace me. Lets just say it's my way of saying you can make some seriously crappy decisions and I'm fed up having to be the one who cleans it up" 

With that she turned back to her screen. Laurel felt like she'd just had an out of body experience, Felicity still looked like Felicity. Oliver was going back to his exercise and Diggle, apart from a smile showed no sign that the convocation ever happened.


End file.
